


Sad Day Of Their Lives:

by nashbridgeslover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Category: Nash Bridges (TV)
Genre: Cemetery, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memorials, Murder, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rememberance, Roses, Sad, Sad Ending, Sadstuck, Strangulation, Team as Family, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9773558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/nashbridgeslover100781
Summary: *Summary: The Boys went to honor a friend at their gravesite, Making sure that the spirit of the person is not forgotten, What do they say among themselves?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*





	

*Summary: The Boys went to honor a friend at their gravesite, Making sure that the spirit of the person is not forgotten, What do they say among themselves?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*

 

They all gathered around **_Paradise Grove Cemetery_** , They were all feeling the hurt & loss all over again, like they did on the day that they lost her forever, & they make it a point to visit, so they don't forget her, & they want that person & spirit to know, that she hasn't been forgotten, Even that she was strangled, & murdered.

 

Inspector Joe Dominguez said with a lump, "I can't believe it's a year already", he shook his head as they read the tombstone, that they thoughtfully helped the family picked out for her funeral.

 

_Michelle Leila Chan_

_Born: January 24th, 1968-Died: September 24th, 1999._

 

Inspector Harvey Leek gave a chuckle, "Sometimes, I catch myself talking to her in the surveillance van, when we are on a stakeout, But, I remember she is not there, It helps though, Thinking of her as here & alive with us", he said with a shrug. The Others nodded, thinking the same thing, as they think of their beloved friend, & teammate.

 

Inspector Evan Cortez let a few tears slip behind his sunglasses, & then quickly wiped them, & regained his composure. "We won't forget her", he said with a firm tone, & they all looked at their leader, & head of the SIU, Captain Nash Bridges, who was keeping his emotions at bay, behind his own pair of sunglasses.

 

"Evan's right, We _won't_ forget her, As long as we are fucking breath,  & living, We _**will**_ all be together after we leave this planet, Cause we are family, There is nothing we would do for family", Everyone agreed,  & the three men embraced each other, & then they put their fingertips to their lips, & kissed them, & pressed them to the tombstone, & they laid their roses on it. They left to fight more crime for the city of San Francisco.

 

The End.


End file.
